Crazy but True
by Swtcheeks
Summary: What would happen if the boys where left alone to talk about their women, read and find out. A pregnant gilmore, hormones and a man that's so afraid to talk, it's comical!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new story based off an email I recieved and I thought right about Rory and Logan. So enjoy!!

"Mate, I'm telling you all women are the same" Finn explains. We're having an uncommon boys' night at the house. The girls have decided they had enough of us and left for the evening.

"We all know that, Steph even picked of random rambling from a reporter girl we all know" Colin states looking at me.

"And how is that my fault" I say handing him another scotch.

"You had to go and ask her to marry you didn't you man, it started a ripple effect. Hell I woke up the other morning to a taped picture of a diamond ring to my forehead" Colin complains and that so sound like Steph. We all laugh at the image

"But she didn't say yes the first time, it was only because she showed up here that we got another chance. That was all Ace, boys" I remind him.

_Flashback_

"_Rory, what are you doing here" I say walking up to the house after work, it's the 4__th__ of July and I went to work not to think of the parties going on in the Hamptons that the boys are at, and Ace is sitting on my porch. _

"_Would, I was in the neighborhood work?" she questions biting her lower lip._

"_Not really, last time I checked a map Connecticut was on the east coast and we're standing in California" I joke. It's so easy with her. _

"_Fine you caught me. I flew out to see you" she states giving up too easily that I know something is going on. You don't date her for three years without knowing her traits. _

"_Why" I question indicating that we should sit in the steps. For some reason I don't want to take her inside just yet. _

"_I got a job and I wanted to call you but couldn't I was so afraid that you were going to hang up on me that I didn't. But that's a whole other story in its self. It's quite funny that I was working for Hugo of all people but that's not why I'm here" she rambles and I smile. Still the same Ace and she looks at me. I see that she's afraid of something. I can read her like a book. _

"_We'll get to that later. What I want to know is why you are sitting here on my door step" I question. She digs in her purse for something and I watch her. _

"_This" she says handing me a Ziploc bag with what I know is a pregnancy test or three which with closer examination they all say positive. _

"_You're…" I say stunned looking at her than back at the bag in my hand and back again. Can this really be happening after everything?_

"_I hit the clinic in Houston, that's where the campaign was and they did an ultrasound" she says digging once more in the bag and pulling out black and white photos, which she hands me too._

"_May 2__nd__" I say reading the estimated conception date on the picture and she nods. "That makes you…" I say trying to wrap my mind around my ex girlfriend showing up with proof that she's carrying our child. _

"_8 weeks and two days since today is the 4__th__" she says not looking at me. _

"_Wow…just Wow!" I say and I see her nod from the corner of my eye. She's just as shocked and confused as I am. "Ace, are you okay. I mean do you need anything" I question unsure what to say or do right now. _

"_Water would be great, damn its hot here how do you handle it?" she laughs and I stand up. _

"_We should talk inside, there's air conditioning and water" I say extending my hand to her and she takes it willingly. _

"_Lead the way" she says smiling at me and I squeeze her hand. She does it back and I know that we'll figure this out together._

"_I wonder if you have anything else hidden in that magic bag of yours, Mary Poppins" I laugh opening the door. _

"_Sorry no hat stand or umbrella, but there's a Pro/con list, flight tickets, IPod, cell phone, wallet" she rattles off and I laugh, she's still Ace. _

"_Pro/con list" I smirk and she looks at me. _

"_It's from May, though" she tells me as I walk into the kitchen. She stopped and I look back at her. "Logan where is all your furniture?" she questions and I knew she would wonder that. _

"_I've been here two months Ace, I haven't had time to decorate, and I really didn't care about it either" I state grabbing a bottle of water for her. She perches herself on one of the two stools by the kitchen island and downs half the bottle. _

"_Thirsty" I smirk she never drinks water like that. I was like watching Finn down scotch. _

"_You have no idea how much this kid wants to drink, I think I finished off a 6pack of water this morning alone" she jokes. _

"_I still trying to wrap my head around that and the fact that you're sitting here right now" I state honestly. _

"_You and me both, those were only taken this morning, I flew straight out here, Hell my mother still thinks I'm in Houston" she laughs and I look at her surprised. _

"_Rory, you have to call her, she'll send the National Guard after you, that's all I need, not only a crazy Gilmore trying to kill me for getting you pregnant but the National Guard knocking my door down" I state knowing she will. _

"_I needed to see you, you deserved to know first, nothing mattered to me but coming here and telling you. I'm so scared Logan and I know that this is a lot for you to take in after everything, but damn it Huntzberger I missed you" she says almost crying and I walked over and hug her. _

"_I've missed you too Ace" I say holding her. The feeling of just having her in my arms again, makes nothing that happened matter. I have Ace again and I plan on keeping her now._

"_I was so wrong, nothing made sense without you. I can't be without you anymore. I feel like I've been walking around in a fog for the last few weeks, hence the reason why I just realized about the baby" she cries into my shoulder. _

"_It wasn't a picnic for me either" I say rubbing her back as she tries to calm down._

"_Do you think maybe there…might be a chance…that you want to…I don't know" she says confused and I tip her chin to look at me. _

"_That's not the overconfident woman I love, and yes" I say pulling the silver chain over from under my shirt as she watches me._

"_That's my ring" she says and I look at her. She still thinks it's her, I think that's a good sign._

"_It was your ring, but you gave it back so technically it's mine now" I state and she opens her mouth into a big O, like I offended her. "But, considering you're carrying our child, maybe I'll let you borrow it" I smirk. I'm really debating on whether or not to give it to her now. I want this but I don't want her to think it's only because of the baby._

"_What if I never want to give it back, what if I want to wear it every day for the rest of our lives" she questions and I knee down on one knee. That's what I needed to hear._

"_Then you have to marry me for that to happen Ace" I say sipping the ring off my neck and holding it in my hand. _

"_Do I need to put it on myself" she says biting her lip. I haven't even really asked her, but she's cutting ahead of me. _

"_Is that a yes" I question standing up. Does she finally want this? Or is it because she's pregnant now? Rory wouldn't do that. If she's here, that means she wants to be with me._

"_It's a definitely yes. It's the yes I should have given you months ago. It's the yes that I dream about every time I think of that day" she says crying. I unclasp the chain and ring drops into my hand and I slide it on her finger. _

"_You know, everyone is going to think we're engaged only because of the baby" She tells wrapping her arms around my neck as she stood up. _

"_Then they don't know us, plus we have some time before we really need to tell them about the baby. It's like our own little secret" I smirk pulling her closer. _

"_I love you Logan" she says and that's all I need. "I love you too Rory" I say before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_End of flashback_

"We all know you got your perfect Ace, but it's complaining night man, the girls are driving us mad" Colin says.

"You think living with a Gilmore girl that is not only pregnant but trying to plan a wedding of her dreams from across the country is easy" I say shocked. I've been living in hell.

"It's Gilmore, how hard can she be? She's the easiest person to please. You give her an endless supply of coffee and all the books she can read and bang you get peace and quiet. I deal with Steph and that damn FINE attitude every day Fine this and Fine that for a simple suggestion. I rather just keep my mouth shut" Colin laughs.

"Oh I'm familiar with that, but have we forgotten that Rory has been banned from drinking coffee from the doctor. It's unhealthy in pregnancy. That set off so many personalities that I didn't know she had" I laugh.

"Everything is FINE, I'm Fine, stop asking…Rosie says that all the bloody time, sometimes I just want to bloody fine her in the mouth" Finn adds and we look at him. Finn is so not violent, that it's funny for him to say that.

"Try Rory with morning sickness, all I did was try to help her and bang I get a I'm Fine, just leave me alone or if I try to say something about the wedding its. Fine Logan whatever and then just walks or now waddles away" I laugh and it causes a ripple of laughing. "Wait, did I tell you about the time I got screamed out and received a Fine in the middle of the grocery store for not wanting ten boxes of crackers, I thought she was going to blow her head off. She scared the poor old man walking by" I add smirking. By the look on their face, they don't believe me.

_Flashback_

"_Rory stop, this is crazy, why do we need so much, it's just the two of us" I state as we walk throw the grocery store. We're living together for three weeks and it's the first time that we went together. She normally does when I'm at work. I know that Gilmores eat crazy about of food, but why the hell do we need 10 boxes of assorted crackers? There not even a meal. _

"_What's crazy about stocking up on crackers?" she states like it's completely logical, holding two other boxes in her hand. _

"_Because you don't eat them that fast, we still have three boxes from the other day" I argue and she looks evil. _

"_You know what, you're not home all day and I am. I know what we need and you don't, but Fine! Don't get the damn boxes, see if I can, but when you're running out at 3 am when I need them I don't want to hear you complain about, but FINE!" she yells at me place the boxes back on the shelf and storming out of the aisle. I just stare at her and hear an older man chuckling behind me. _

"_Pregnant son" he questions and I nod. She's crazy or scary, I just haven't figured out which one yet. _

"_Just get the crackers son, it will save you a trip out again, it may make no sense to you, but to her she needs the crackers. I learned the hard way" he says tapping my shoulder. "Oh, and orange juice" he adds before walking away. I grab the crackers and head to find Ace. _

"_What are you doing" I question finding her down the baby aisle and I know we have plenty of time for that. If she's thinking of stocking up in diapers I'm drawing a line. _

"_Did you know that they have 10 different types of diapers for newborns, how the hell are we supposed to know which are best?" she questions not even looking at me but studying the shelves and I see her hand placed gently on her flat stomach. That alone is an image I want to remember. We're having a baby and all this crazy personality flips of hers is because she's carrying our child. _

"_I'm thinking research and trial and error Ace; but if you have a better idea, I'm all ears" I state and she looks at me. _

"_No, that's pretty good…oh, you got the crackers. Have I told you I love you" she says smiling brightly, grabbing the roasted vegetable one and opening them. I guess it true what Lorelai said, the only time in her life she will eat healthy is when pregnant. _

"_What do you say we stock up on some juice for you too" I smile at her. _

"_Orange…lots and lots of orange" she smiles kissing me hard on the lips like I just told her she could have any diamond in the world and headed off again and I follow her to the refrigerator section._

_End of Flashback_

"I wished I had a camera for that, I would have loved to see psycho Rory" Colin laughs.

"You'll get there man, it's not all smile and love. It's all the little crap you have to deal with that makes it worth it" I tell him.

review


	2. Five minutes

Ch 2

"Wait, I have another one mate" Finn says. "What about when you're trying to leave and they tell you five minutes" he states and we laugh.

"I love that one. Steph uses that one all the time. I end up waiting almost another half hour for her to be done" Colin laughs.

"Rory is the worst at that one, she's a Gilmore so you have to give her a extra fifteen minutes anyways but then I get give me five minutes and we spend 20 trying to find her shoes that somehow end up in the kitchen pantry or the stove" I say and they look at me.

_Flashback_

"_Rory are you ready" I question, we're meeting my parents at restaurant to tell them about the baby and engagement. It's the beginning of September and it's the first time they came out. She's about 4 months along. _

"_Five minute" she yells from the bedroom. I've been pacing the floor for 20 already. I'm more nervous than anything. She's been sick all day and I'm praying that she can at least eat something at dinner. _

"_Five minutes was like ten minutes ago, Ace" I yell from the living. _

"_Well if you would stop screaming at me every two seconds and leave be alone for five damn minutes Logan, I can get done" she screams back at me and I shake my head. So for five minutes, I sit on the couch watching the Padres game. _

"_Help me find my other black heel and we can go" she states coming up and I nod watching the intense game. It's all tied up and they need a hit to bring in the player on third. "Logan" she says and I glance up before looking back at the game._

"_Need to be more specific Ace, you have 20 black heels" I say not looking at the black shoe in her hand. _

"_These" she says and I shrug. _

"_You have five minutes while I look in the closet again and that's it. What you see in baseball I have no idea" she tells me and I nod. I scream as they get it and she comes out and shuts the TV off. _

"_Hey, I was watching that do you have any idea what just happened" I state looking at the crazy woman I'm dating. _

"_I said five minutes now help me find my shoe" she demands. She's kidding right? _

"_You get 30 extra minutes to get dressed and I only get 5 for the game, how is that fair?" I question her. _

"_Because it is" she states and I shake my head. Gilmore logic is something I will never understand and I stopped trying 2 years ago._

"_Did you check the pantry; all of them seem to migrate there?" I smirk walking to the kitchen. _

"_No, but we're going to be late if we don't find it" she says checking the living room. _

"_Wear another pair" I state like it's a simple solution._

"_And face your mother without having my black heels that match perfectly with one of the few dresses that still fit, I think not! Are you crazy Logan, she's already going to be a bitch that I'm there and now you want be to change my entire outfit because you won't look for the other shoe, that will only make us later" she says and I walk to the den to look in there. Didn't I say change shoes not outfit. I personally like the white and black dress she's wearing._

"_Found it" she yells 20 minutes later and I come out to see her closing the oven._

"_Oven, it was wet from the puddle last week" she smiles at me. _

"_You scare me, you do know that right?" I state letting her hold my shoulder as she slips her heels on. _

"_There now we can go" she says kissing my cheek and heading to the door._

_End of flashback_

The boys burst out laughing. "Mate you're going to have to put a GPS on that kid" Finn laughs.

"Trust me I know" I say shaking my head.

"What is she going to do if it' rains, stick the kid in the microwave to dry him off" Colin questions still laughing.

"God, I hope not" I shake my head.

"Wait was that the dinner that Shira throw red wine on her" Finn questions and I nod.

_Flashback_

_Dinner was quiet and Mom continues to stare at Rory. They both refuse to say anything but through dirty looks at one another that I know Mom started. Dad and I talked business and he didn't hold anything back, but was oddly proud that everything was going good out here for me. He was also impressed that Rory not only covered Obama's campaign, but picked up a job at the Chronicle in San Francisco. They know about the baby because she was honest with them and they didn't care. They will allow her to work from home closer to her due date and go freelance afterwards if she didn't want to return fulltime. _

"_As lovely as this evening is, why the sudden need to see us" Mom questions as I watch her red wine get closer to edge of the table near Rory's arm. _

"_We have some news" Rory says intertwining our hands and Dad nods. _

"_Rory and I have decided to get married" I say and that's when Mom pushes the glass right over onto Rory. She looks pissed beyond, I'm afraid for Mom now. _

"_You did that on purpose" Rory states shocked but angry too and Mom shrugs. She so did it on purpose._

"_She will not be any daughter in law of mine. She wants and is working Logan, she doesn't know what it means to be part of this family, you're grandfather will have a heart attack when he hears" Moms states as I try to help Rory dry her dress. _

"_To support the man you love in anything he does, to make sure his personal calendar is filled and accurate, to stand by his side not only as his wife, but as the one person that understands him the most. To be the one person he looks at for a supportive smile or a simple kiss to make him be able to make it through the day or the event. I think I do understand that Shira, since I did all that and more for three years at Yale. I don't have to run to a spa when times get bad, I stand with Logan and we get through it together" Rory sneers at Mom. It's like a stalemate and one of them will swing at the other._

"_I think it's a great idea. I already told you Rory that you make Logan the man that he could always be" Dad states and we look at one another before looking at him. _

"_Thank you Mitchum" she says sweetly. Mood swing, at least Dad will make it out of here in one piece._

"_You don't really believe that he's better off with her do you" Mom snaps at him. _

"_I do, and you might want to watch your mouth woman before you lose not only your son, but the child she's carrying" Dad says and we look up shocked. _

"_So that's why, well aren't you a sneaking one, getting knocked up my a Huntzberger to only turn him down for marriage because it was inconvenient for you, but come crawling back because of the baby. I was right about you all along, you are a gold digger" Mom laughs smirking at Rory. Rory lifts her water glass and throws it at her and then smirks. "Oops, my mistake, but you know it's funny you calling me a gold digger, since it's coming from a redneck waitress that get pregnant to gain social status, News flash Shira, you married into pureblood, I've always been one" Rory smirks at her and I know I need to get her out of here now. _

"_No, sure we didn't know that we were actually pregnant when I asked her in May, but that doesn't change the fact that I did ask her. I would be with Rory even if there wasn't a baby Mother. She's the woman that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. So you have a choice, either accept Rory or lose us all" I state standing up and pulling Ace up too. "Dad, I'll call you" I state walking away with Rory who's reading to rip my mother's head off. _

_End of Flashback_

"Mate, you will always have problems with those two" Finn says.

"I know, I'm hoping once the baby is born, Mom will see Rory as her daughter in law. I know Ace hates me fighting with them especially over her, but I refuse to let them interfere" I state.

"Rory is right though, she's a Hayden and a Gilmore, she's more pureblood than you are" Colin adds.

"Thanks man, like I needed to be reminded of that" I state hitting his head.


	3. Nothing and Go ahead

AN: Wow, i didn't think it would produce so mant reviews, keep them up!!

Ch 3 Nothing and Go Ahed

"Did I tell you about the time Rory refused to tell me that she was having morning sickness again and nothing fit her anymore" I question as the pizza arrived. The girls have been gone for hours and we were hungry.

"No, I don't think you did" Colin says.

"Let me just inform you that when a woman tells you NOTHING is wrong, it means something is definitely wrong and you better be prepared. Because a nothing will turn into a Fine and that's not what you want" I laugh and then nod in agreement.

_Flashback_

"_Ace" I call out as I arrive home after work. _

"_Rory" I say and walk into our bedroom that looks like a tornado hit it. True, we haven't been very neat lately, but it looks like we're reconstructing the room. _

"_Argh" she yells from the closet. _

"_Something wrong" I smirk see her in the floor still in my shirt and sweats from this morning. _

"_Nothing" she says snapping at me. _

"_Are you sure nothing is wrong, you're still in sweats at 6 pm" I question. _

"_Logan, I told you nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly fine" she says storming past me and into the master bathroom. _

"_Really, want to explain the explosion in here then" I question smirking. _

"_No, it's nothing and if you don't like it, clean it your damn self, I'm not your mother or a maid" she states and I laugh. "Are you laughing at me" she yells from the bathroom. _

"_Of course not Ace" I state smirking and she rips the door open so quickly I thought it was coming off the hinges. _

"_You're lying" she says looking ready to kill someone. _

"_Fine, I was laughing but look at this mess, you miss organized is making me look like a neat freak today" I say indicating to the room. _

"_Do you really want to know what's wrong" she sneers and I back up. She's reminding me of Paris at Yale._

"_I don't think so now, you're slightly scary" I say stepping back from the overly hormonal woman. _

"_Scary really, I should call Paris if you want scary Huntzberger or your mother who has taken it upon herself to send me proper etiquette and rules of society books not to mention a list of suitable baby designer, like I wouldn't know how to dress my own kid" she yells walking away from me out of the room. I take one more look at the room and walk out to find her. Huntzberger, she must be really pissed at me or something is definitely up. _

"_Hungry" I question and she shakes her head no. She's being stubborn "Really, because you should eat" I state. _

"_Well, who made you Mr. Intelligent? I said wasn't hungry. I don't want anything! Is that okay with you or should a bow down and kiss your feet now that you're home" she snaps and I just look at her._

"_Suit yourself, Ms Nothing is wrong but you're biting my head off" I state grabbing an apple and a knife from the counter and walking to the recliner. I'm pretending that I'm not talking to her as I slice a piece of apple. After a few thin slices she speaks._

"_That looks good" she says quietly and looking at me. Bingo, now I have her._

"_Want a bite" I try moving slowly to her on the couch and she nods. She's been craving all types of fruit lately. I love it that she's not feeding the baby only junk food. _

"_Tell me what's wrong, One slice for each thing" I challenge her and she bites her lower lip._

"_I didn't go to work today because my damn morning sickness came back and I hate your mother" she says and I cut her a slice and hand it to her. I figured as much. And the last part was obvious. _

"_Why didn't you tell me? You should have woken me up" I tell her, letting the acknowledgement of my mother slide._

"_You had that big presentation with the investors, you needed your sleep, it's not your fault the baby hates me and makes me wake up every hour to puke" she says moving closer to me and I slice another piece. She's being honest and crazy hormonal Rory is gone._

"_I appreciate that, but you should have woken me up. I'm a part of this too Ace; I want to be up with you when you're sick. It's part of the job. The baby doesn't hate you, I promise you. It's just not likely what you're feeding him. Now, what about the tornado that hit the bedroom" I question her. _

"_Nothing fits, all that I have is these sweats and two shirts and those are ready to pops buttons any minute" she says like a little kid almost crying and I smirk. Her breast size almost doubled already and she's 6 months. I love it, but she hates it. _

"_Apple slice" she reminds me and I cut her one. _

"_So do you want to go shopping, we can go now and get you some stuff until the end of the week and then Saturday when the girls come in, you can spend all day out shopping for everything you will need" I ask her and she smiles for the first time all day. She kisses my cheek and I know we breezed through that way to easily._

"_Ten minutes" she says grabbing the rest apple from me and walking back to the bedroom. I just shake my head. She's lucky I love her._

_End of Flashback_

"So that explains why they aren't back yet" Colin says.

"She has the black card, that dad gave me weeks ago back. She didn't want to, but I made her. It will do her some good to hang out with the girls" I smile. She really needs that time, she's been so lonely and I know that's affecting her moods too. She only has me here and the women at work are as she says in clicks that she doesn't talk to anyone. I'm starting to really consider taking dad up on his offer to go back to HG on the east coast, so we're closer to everyone. I just need to talk it over with Ace.

"Logan" we hear someone yell from outside and I jump up. That's Ace. They must need help. We head down the stairs and we all laugh at the three of them.

"Buy out the store baby" I laugh seeing her and the girls trying to unload the rental car that the gang got.

"No, but I could go back later to do that. I was tired so we came home and I bought you a few things too" she smiles kissing me and heading inside with one bag. Of course she'll carry the smallest and lightest thing. But she can't overdo it either; it's not good for the baby. But mostly because she knows I will get them for her.

"Boys get the bags" Steph says and I laugh. They will never change. We do love them just the way they are.

"Steph, you're not going to get all this back in the three suitcases you brought" Colin complains as we walk back into the house loaded down with bags.

"That's why she bought two new ones McCrea" Rory adds laughing from a distance as I walk in with her bags.

"Ace" I yell not knowing where she went.

"Bedroom" she says and I walk in dropping the bags by the dresser.

"What's in there" I say indicating to the small bag she's holding as she's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Steph and Rosemary are taking the boys out for dinner soon and I'm thinking we shouldn't go" she says and I look at her weird. She's smirking like she has other plans for us. This is a perk of her being pregnant, we are having sex like rabbits later and that is something I will never complain about.

"Why not, they came in to see us" I state wondering what she's up to.

"Well then go ahead, but I'll just return this then, you don't need it" she says getting up off the bed and I stop her.

"What's in the bag Ace" I question stepping in her way and she opens it up a little, looking down all I see is black lace. I glance up at her and she's smirking. "They can take care of themselves for one night" I say pulling her and the newly showing belly to me.

"Mr. you need to close your eyes, Daddy is going to do very naughty things to your mommy later" I say kissing her stomach.

"You know, he can hear you now right" she questions and I nod before kissing her passionately and wanting to skip the rest of the afternoon and make love to her now.

We ended up going out with them, but promised to go home afterwards. I want to see whatever is in that bag, except I drank too much with the guys and forgot.

"Listen, why don't the girls head back to the house and us men head out to the nearest bar, we'll promise to be good and be back at a reasonable time" Colin says and Rory looks at me.

"You'll be okay, right. Girl bonding it'll be good for you" I smile at her trying to butter her up.

"That's what you really want?" she questions me with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't get to hang out with them, and yeah it would be fun to have some real guy time like we used to" I say and she looks crossed.

"You know what Fine, Go ahead" she states harshly before standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

"Ah…crap" I say as the girls follow her. I look at the boys, who now witnessed the moody monster that she becomes. She's not all sunshine and roses like they portray her to be.

"Number 4 Go ahead, is so not permission, it's a dare. She wants to know what I would do with a choice; It's not really a choice though men, it's simple you don't do it, or you will be in for more moodiness and sleeping alone on the couch" I state pulling out cash to cover our potion.

"Ace" I say walking out and see the girls standing there smirking.

"Oh, you're so predictable it's almost comical Logan" she smirks as the boys join us outside. She tricked me. That woman is going to pay.

"Predictable am I" I smirk and walk towards her and she nods still smirking.

"Down to the last bit about warning the guys about not going against us" she states and I smirk at her. I take a few steps and she back up into the Porsche window. "Logan, I'm pregnant, don't do something you'll regret" she says and I grab her waist and pulling her to me.

"We'll see how predicable I am later" I smirk before kissing her and she responds. No matter how angry we get, we still are so hot for one another. That's the best part of all this. You can hear Finn's cat call but it doesn't matter.

Needless to say, they all went back to their hotel and we went home and I showed her exactly how unpredictable I can be.


	4. Loud sigh and That's Okay

An: There is only a few more like and i can't tell you how happy i am about the review!!

Ch 4

"_What about this one" I state holding up a baby border in the third store of the day. Why we can't just pay someone to do this for us is beyond me. She's determined to make me sweat over painting and a border when I have no clue what I'm doing. She stated that it was our responsibility as the baby's parents to do the nursery ourselves. _

"_No" she states loudly causing people to look at us. She's getting frustrated at me because we have been disagreeing on everything all day._

"_What about this green on with animals it's cute" I question her. She is convinced that the nursery must be done before Christmas. She's 7 months ago and now we have to paint the nursery. She sighs very loudly shaking her head at me that this elderly couple who passes looks at me. That would be number 5. Loud sighs, mean she thinks I'm an idiot and why does she waste her time standing here with me when she'll just end up doing it herself anyways. _

"_You don't like it this one either than" I question her, holding the blue sports border up and she loud sighs me again. I just look at her. Oh, theses moods are so much fun!_

"_You know what, why don't, I just come back alone" she states angry with me and walking away. I just watch her walk out of the wallpaper shop and across the street to the ice cream shop. I shake my head and follow her out. Nothing seems to please her anymore. I'm trying here; don't I get points for that?_

"Man, I don't know how you deal with it without drinking yourself stupid every night" Colin laughs over the phone. They are all coming out for New Years, but Lorelai should be back here in a few days for Christmas. She was out for Thanksgiving with Chris and Gigi. Chris purchased a new Lexus SUV hybrid for Rory's birthday as a late present and was dead set against me doing it. He said that his first grandchild needed something safe and environmentally better than the Expedition that I wanted. Who was I to argue when he paid for the whole thing and a year of insurance for it? Rory thinks he's compensating for not being there when she was growing up and wants to be a better grandfather than he was a father. I can understand that. Dad is doing the same thing. He had top of the line nursery furniture sent to the house after Rory told Honor which one we were looking at. It was backordered for months and she was so upset. It was delivered in less than a week after that from Papa Huntzberger is what the note said.

"It's almost over, just a few more weeks, man" I say unsure if I will make it.

"Still want to marry her?" he questions. That's normal coming from him. Steph has been on his case for months now about that and it's funny. He's actually going to ask her at New Years. She continues harping on him that we're engaged and having a baby and he can't even commit to a house with her.

"Without a doubt of my mind" I smile as Ace walks in holding something small against her stomach.

"Let me go man" I say hanging up.

"Colin" she questions and I nod. She knows that he's nervous about New Years and has called almost every day since he decided to finally do it.

"What's that?" I question as she sits on my lap. She's not as big as she should be, even the doctor said, but because of her small frame she's okay. She's only gained like 18 pounds total so far but the baby is perfectly healthy.

"It's a newborn onesies" she says handing me the small outfit looking thing. "I was setting up the dresser and the plastic package ripped so I opened it, it's so small" she says eyeing it and it's small.

"The baby is going to small Ace, this might even be too big for him" I smile at her. Just a few more weeks and he'll be here. We're having a boy and I'm threw the roof, she was slightly disappointed but loved the idea of giving me a son. I told her we'll work harder for a girl next time and that got a spatula thrown at my head. She stated that it will be a cold day in hell when I do this to her again, unless it's at least three years from now. I just laugh and kissed her.

"You realize next year at this time, there's going to be a 10 month old baby crawling or walking around here" she says looking at the Christmas decorations all over the house. She surprised me the other day when I walked in from work with every inch of the house covered in red and green. It's amazing to have it look so homey and not designer style like I had growing up. She called out of work that day and did it all. We went out that night and got our first Christmas tree and spent the rest of the night decorating it and having a tinsel fight which resulting in us making love on the living room floor under the lights from the tree.

"That's something I can't wait for Ace" I say kissing her cheek. "Wow he's active today" I say placing my hand on her basketball looking stomach. It amazes me that our son is in there and moves around like this.

"All day actually, I think it was the triple chocolate sundae I ate earlier" she smirks covering my hand with hers. I can see the engagement that hasn't moved off her finger in 5 months. That's all I wanted 7 months ago and everything is falling into place for us.

"Did I thank you yet for doing this?" I question her.

"Doing what, decorating the house for Christmas or actually cooking dinner without burning the house down tonight?" she smirks and I laugh.

"Well that too, but for having the baby. For giving me a chance to be a better father to my son than Mitchum ever was to me" I say and I look up and she's crying.

"You're the only man I would do this for Huntz" she says wiping some tears away.

"Good to know" I says pulling her neck down so I can kiss her.

__________________________________________________________

Two days later Lorelai showed up and it was worse than before. Too many Gilmores in one house is the craziest thing ever. It's like they share mood swings and Luke and I need to hide. We find ourselves hiding in the downstairs game room that is half filled with toys for the baby that he's not need or bother with until he's two but people keep sending it to us.

"You know what Logan, That's okay, we'll just do it" Lorelai says grabbing the clothes I was folding from me roughly and almost pushing me out the door. "Why don't you just go watch the game or something" she states and I look at Ace who only shrugs. Not wanting to upset Rory, I walk out and into the kitchen to find Luke there.

"They kicked you out" he states handing me a beer.

"It's like whatever I do, isn't good enough for her. Ace is happy and why can't Lorelai just lighten up a bit. This is hard on both of us, we're trying here" I ask him.

"You not only got her daughter pregnant, but she came here first before telling her. Lorelai wanted to hate you after May, but couldn't because Rory loved you. Then when all this happen, she felt she was pushed out of Rory's life to make place for you. Rory is starting this whole new life out here with you and the baby, that Lorelai feels absent in it. So kicking you out and telling you that's okay, they'll do it, it's her was of making you pay for giving her daughter exactly what she wants, it's Gilmore logic" he states and I nod.

"Don't I know it, Woman phrase number 6 is That's Okay. It should be feared by all men when it's said. You are in deeper trouble than you think, and she'll take her time in thinking of a way to punish you" I laugh and he nod.

"Sleeping on the couch much" he jokes and I nod as the rest of the day was spent with giggles from the nursery and us sitting on the deck looking at the avocado tree.


	5. Thanks or thanks a lot?

AN: This is incredible. People actually like this and it's was inspired by an email...that's so cool. Well, keep reading and review. I just love what you all say!!

Ch 5

"Thanks" she says crawling into bed that night. That's the nice thanks. It means she really appreciates what I did for her. Women have two different thanks and all men should know it.

"You don't have to thank me Ace, she's your mom. She should be out here when the baby comes, let her go home pack a few things and come back out. I know you need her too" I say and she straddles my legs. I look up and she's smirking. That's the second thing I love beside the increase breast size is her sex drive. We have had more sex these past months than I remember having since I came home from London.

"Rory, your mom and not to mention Luke are sleeping directly under us" I say and she moves over me with more pressure and I look at her.

"Where's that dangerous Brigade guy I wanted in Yale, The one that wanted me no matter who was already? Where did he go" she questions taking off her shirt and I see her balloon looking breasts and she moves my hands to them and I breathe in.

"That's not fair and he's about to be a father, cut me some slack" I say moving my hands and gently rubbing her stomach.

"Please" she whines biting her lip. She really wants this. When they tell you that pregnant woman crave sex, they weren't lying.

"Rory we can go a few days" I say and the look on her face was like I just told her I never wanted her ever again.

"I can't believe you" she yells and climbs off me. I close my eyes knowing its coming.

"Ace" I say as she putting her shirt back on.

"No, I do all this for you and when I want you, you can't even do one simple thing for me. What is it, I'm too big for you, not as sexy anyone, come on Huntzberger, there has to be a reason you don't want me so Thanks a lot. I really thought you would understand that I need you right now and that you would make love to me, but I see that I overestimated that too" she says storming out and slamming the door to the bedroom.

I just fall back on the pillow before getting you and heading to the kitchen. Thanks a lot is my most hated phrase she says. It means I'm so busted. That she is furious at me. And warning to all not to say you're welcome to that, I spent a week without anything and slept on the couch. It took the hard way for me to figure it out.

"Ace" I say turning her around and pinning her to the wall. "I do want you; there will never be a day that will go by that I won't. You're beautiful and sexy. Seeing and watching you grow these past months, means everything to me because it's our child growing inside you. It's what we created through our love and I love you" I say crashing my lips to hers to show her that I mean it.

"Can we do it now" she questions biting her lip and I laugh.

"Let's go my overly hormonal sex crazed fiancé" I laugh taking her hand and pulling her back to the bedroom.

Two hours later I roll to my side and she's smiling. "Feel better Ace" I questions and she nods.

"You know, you're not half bad" she smirks looking at me and I stare at her open mouthed.

"Only not half bad" I question, I just did almost all the work because this position hurt or this one was too much pressure on her stomach. Part of me can't wait until she's back to normal.

"No, you're amazing Logan and that was great. It's exactly what I needed" she says kissing me and getting up.

"Wait where are you going, I was think snuggling and finally sleeping" I question seeing her pull her pajamas on.

"I'm hungry" she smiles walking out and I laugh. Her appetite has tripled lately. She gets what she wants and then she leaves me to eat, she's just full of personality these days. I feel used and abused now.

"Hey Logan" she says walking in with two bottles of water and the strawberries from counter. I look up and she smiles.

"Thanks for knowing me and what I want, before I do. I really do love you" she says leaning down kissing my forehead. Its small gestures like that that makes me love her even more. The strawberries are what she was talking about. I saw them when we hit store earlier and grabbed them for her, knowing she would love them.


	6. Whatever

An: I really appreciate the reviews. i don't own gilmore girls

Ch 6

"Logan" Rory yells from the bathroom. Lorelai just left to get us some food. I took this week off because she's due tomorrow. We were at the doctor's yesterday and he said it could be any time now. The baby will decide when he wants to make his appearance; all we can do is wait.

"What" I say rushing inside.

"I think we're going to need new rugs" she smirks at me and I look down.

"Tell me that damn toilet overflowed again, we're going to have to rip the entire bathroom out now" I state and she laughs. I really wanted to wait until the baby is here for a while before replacing that whole master bathroom.

"I could but that would be a lie, can you grab me new sweats please" she questions and I stare are her. She's making no sense what so ever.

"Why do you need pant's those are fine, I little wet, but they'll dry" I say and she hits my forehead with her hand.

"My water broke you idiot" she says carefully walking past me to the dresser. She grabs sweats and changes difficulty as I watch her.

"Did you have to ruin the rugs, it took you two weeks to find them" I joke smirking at her

"Whatever...WHATEVER you jerk" she snaps as I see her face squish up and her hand going directly to her stomach.

"You're in labor" I shout and she looks at me.

"I just told you that" she says breathing through the contraction. I just stare at her. This is really happening. We'll have our son soon enough.

"Logan" she yells and I look at her.

"Do you mind if we go to the hospital? I really don't want to have this baby here and without any drugs that could be extremely bad for you" she says and I laugh.

"We can't have that" I laugh helping her out of the bedroom and to the car.

"Mommy is home and with food" Lorelai says coming in the door as we approach the stairs.

"Turn around and bring it with us, I'm still hungry" Ace says and she looks at me.

"Her water broke about 5 minutes ago" I states and Lorelai smiles.

"It's baby time…it's baby time" she sings as she holds the door open for us.

We make our way to the hospital and they bring her right up to the suite. Unfortunately she couldn't eat, so she'll have to wait. She was not happy about that.

It's about 6 hours after we arrived that she goes into full labor. She's screaming and pushing and there's nothing I can do but hold her hand. "Come on Ace, just a little longer" I say trying to be supportive. Those Lamaze classes we took never prepared us for this. They were a waste of time and money.

"Whatever Logan" she snaps as another contraction hits and the doctor makes her push. It's been 20 minutes of this and she keeps stopping when she needs to push.

"Stop… I can't do this" she cries laying back, giving you. My heart is breaking seeing her like this. The doctor looks at me and I move closer to her.

"Ace" I say swiping some of the sweat from her forehead before kissing her softly there "you can do this Rory, you can do anything you want baby. Think about the LDB jump sophomore year, you were scared and thought you couldn't then, but you did it, we did it and you can do this Ace" I say and she looks at me.

"I can't do this without you" she says softly squeezing my hand.

"I'm right here baby, I'm never going anywhere, so what do say, just a few more and we'll have our son" I question her and she nods. I help her to sit up, just as the doctor tells her to push again. She squeezes my hand and gives it everything she has and within minutes, our son is born and screaming.

"You did good Ace" I say smiling at her. God, I'm so proud of her.

"Once in a life time experience" she half laughs half cries.

"Only if you want it to be" I say kissing her temple.


	7. Forget it, i'll do it

AN: This is the end. This is final chapter.

Ch 7

"Look who wants his mommy" the nurse says rolling the baby into our private room. He went for some testing after he was born. Rory was able to get some sleep too. I feel like I have ten red bulls in me, I'm so awake and really for all this.

"Hey baby boy" she says softly as the nurse lays him in Rory's arms. It's not the first time, but it's still so new that I feel my heart stop looking at them.

"He's so small Logan" she says smiling at me as I sit next to her on the bed.

"He's supposed to be Ace" I joke caressing the side of his face. He's so soft too, I could never image myself as a father, but looking at him and Rory holding him, I want at least three.

"He has your hair" she smiles up at me as she pulls back the blanket. It's the first time we can really examine him.

"Poor kid" I joke and she elbows me in the chest.

"Now, if he only opens his eyes we can see if he got those gorgeous blues like you" I say and she leans into my chest.

"We really did this didn't we" she questions.

"Yep, he's all ours Ace, we don't have to share him with anyone. He will always be ours" I say kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for making me a mommy Logan, I can't even describe what I feel right now holding our son" she cries a little.

"Trust me Ace, I know that feeling just by looking at you two, but I should be one thanking you. If you would have not come to me in July, who knows where we would be" I say looking at her.

"You're daddy is getting sentimental on us little man, don't mind him" she jokes with the baby and he makes this gurgling sound that was too cute and almost agreeing with her.

* * *

It's been three months since Landon James Huntzberger graced us with his presence and life has been turned upside down. We're flying out to Connecticut this weekend for the wedding in Stars Hollow. Rory is trying to adjust to life a mom and unfortunately with work being so crazy and having to take time off for the wedding and honeymoon, I've been almost no help her. She understands but it's hard to be away from them. I come home at 11 at night finding her asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery most nights. It's one of those weird occurrences that I'm walking into our house at 5:30 to smell something amazing.

"What is that smell" I question walking into the kitchen seeing Ace cutting carrots on the island and Landon in the table top bouncer that lane sent us.

"That would be a roast and I'm hoping it should be done in about ten minutes" she says smiling at me.

"When did this Suzy homemaker thing start?" I joke wrapping my arms completely around her waist and pulling her close to me. She lost her entire stomach from the baby, her breast increased a cup size and that's just perfect for me.

"I have two men to feed now, but I think Landon is still too small for Chinese takeout" she jokes leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I love it, seeing you here cooking like this, wearing this sexy skirt and red plaid apron" I smirk turning her around and she looks at me.

"Behave yourself" she scolds me and cup her face.

"Impossible with you" I say before kissing her passionately and she only responds. We continue like nothing else matters until I get a horrible whiff of something.

"I hope that's not dinner" I state and she hits my chest.

"That would be your son" she states pointing to the smiling almost smirking baby on the table.

"That's not you, is it little man" I say walking closer and backing up.

"What the hell did you feed him" I question her. "Just the norm, formula, rice cereal oh and coffee" she smirks setting the roast on the stove.

"Ace" I warn her.

"You win, no coffee, but could you change him, I've been doing it all day" she questions as the phone rings and I grab it but get a dish towel thrown at me.

"Hello" I laugh into the phone.

"You know what, why don't I just do it, It's not like I've been doing it all day" she states rather loudly as she walks past me with the stinky baby.

"Tell dodging diaper duty man" Colin laughs.

"I tell don't understand how something so foul can come out of someone so small man, it's just not right" I laugh.

"I don't blame you man" he says as Ace walks out without Landon, I look at her weird.

"Lying down in the crib" she says walking to me.

"Hi Colin" she giggles into the phone as I kiss her neck.

"Reporter girl" he responds and I move us so she can finish dinner with my arms around her waist.

I switch the phone to speaker so I can hold her. "I have a question man" he says.

"Shoot" I say as I'm tracing Rory's stomach under her shirt and she turns to look at me.

"Is it worth it" he questions and I laugh. I stare into Rory's eyes.

"When you get to spend every day with the one woman that you love more than anything, it makes every weird, woman phrase logic worth it man. Not to mention the feeling of happiness when you see her holding your son" I say staring at Rory. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately.

"That's good to hear, since Steph's pregnant man" he says and we break the kiss only to stare at the phone.


End file.
